mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabulous Girls Club
Fabulous Girls Club (FGC) is an American reality television series created by Jonathan Murray for the Oxygen television station.The show centers on seven feisty and mischievous women with different backgrounds and personalities, who have a number of psychological and behavioral problems. They are introduced to the show to change their pernicious behavior and accomplish specific goals. The cast, deemed "bad girls", enjoy a luxurious lifestyle in a fine mansion for three months, during which they must obey specified rules. Their lives inside – and Outside – of the house are chronicled and recorded by the production team. The format of the show has changed from early seasons. If a "Fabulous girl" breaks a rule, she is evicted from the show and, if it is early in the season, replaced by a New "Fabulous girl". Format The show follows seven rebellious women aged from 21 to 29, who live together in a mansion for three months, while cameramen record their behavior in and out of the house. The girls, deemed "bad girls", come from different backgrounds and have personality, psychological, and behavioral problems. They try to cope with one another and change their promiscuous behavior to become role models for young women. Some cast members try to accomplish specific goals. Throughout the show, the "Fabulous girls" must adapt to the frequent mood and behavior changes of their housemates. They must also obey rules that were presented to them prior to their arrival. If they engage in violence towards other girls or break other rules, they may be evicted under the show's zero tolerance policy. The girls must undergo interviews in the diary room and take part in confessionals.They are allowed to contact their families and friends using a computer connected to a large-screen television, but the use of televisions or cell phones is prohibited in the house. The girls often form cliques, create havoc, book parties in night clubs, and shop for groceries, while attempting to maintain their personal lives. Bullying and "tag teaming" (where multiple cast members intimidate another cast member) are seen throughout the series. Girls have occasionally left the show because of trouble with roommates, isolation, problems at home, court proceedings, or their own narcissism. On rare occasions, multiple "Fabulous girls" may wish to leave the show. Controversies Season 3 Fabulous Girl Kate Was Taken To The Hospital after a fight with Fabulous Girl Olivia Were She Had to get 4 Stitches. Season 4 The Ladies Were Kicked out of Club Tango After starting a Brawl That Ended Up with Police and Ambulances Having to be Called and The Owner of The Club Told The Fabulous Girls Club Production That They Can Never Film there Again. Season 6 Fabulous girls Sadie and Tionna were Arrested after Fabulous girl Daja called the New Orleans Police on them after they Beat Her Pots and Pans. Season 9 The L.A Police were Called to The Fabulous Girls Club House Because there Were Complaints that the House was To Load and Fighting was Happening on The Property and The Fabulous Girls Club Was Sued From The owner of The Property. Season 11 When 2 Castmates Struck A Physical Brawl On The Beach of Italy The Police Were called and The 2 Ladies Were Kicked out of Italy and The Fabulous Girls Club Had to Pay Over 2 Thousand Dollars Just to Keep Filming There. Season 14 Castmate Georgia Called The Orange County Police and Filled A Notice Complaint on Castmates Unique and Lena Calming That The 2 Girls Had Snatched her Out The Make up Room and Jumped Her and Threw Her Down a Flight of Stairs and all 3 of The Ladies were Issued a Court date to Appear in The Orange County Police District Office. Season 16 The Fabulous Girls Club was Being Sued For The Loud Noise and Fighting That They were Having in The Beach House in Cancun, Mexico and were Issued to Pay 6,000 Dollars to Keep The Property for Filming. vSeason and locations Time & Day Fabulous Girls All-Star Battle